


En Fløjls Morgen: A Velvet Morning - Danish Translation

by orpheus_descending



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Compliant, Danish Translation, Fluff, M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus_descending/pseuds/orpheus_descending
Summary: Et sjældent øjebliks hjemlighed mellem de to.Advarsel: Bemærkninger om vold og alkohol.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	En Fløjls Morgen: A Velvet Morning - Danish Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [some velvet morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931269) by [jericheaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericheaux/pseuds/jericheaux). 



> This is a danish translation of one of my absolute favorite ocelhira fics <3

Kaz vågner så pludseligt af sin drømmeløse søvn, at han et øjeblik ikke ved hvor han er.  
Sengen han ligger i er lille, men rar – en stor træramme kommer til syne da han stikker hovedet frem fra den billige hovedpude – der er ingen lagner til at dække hans svedklistrende krop. Et par dybe indåndinger gennem hans stadig søvntætte hals klarer hans tågede tanker og han genkalder sig hurtigt sin placering – Paris.

”Kærlighedens by,” siger Ocelot. Kaz havde ikke engang opdaget manden, der sad ved hans side, kun klædt i Kaz’ u knappede skjorte, der hang løst ned over hans spinkle skuldrer; den parisiske avis i hans højre hånd og et glas vand i hans venstre.

”Kaffe,” mumler Kaz. Han graver sit hoved tilbage i puderne. Udover lugten er sved, er parfumen Ocelot bruger, Kaz’ deodorant, og den beske lugt af vin også tydelig. Han kan svagt høre, at Ocelot glider ud af sengen, snigende som en kat på jagt, mens han laver en kande kaffe. Deres lejede værelse – på et loft ovenover et spillested som Ocelot fandt via en fyr, der kender en fyr, der kender en fyr – er minimalistisk med intet andet end et tekøkken, sengen med nogle få bekvemmeligheder, og et ommøbleret skab med en vask og et toilet. Kaz vender sig for at sætte sig op, da Ocelot rækker ham en frisk kop kaffe.

”Godt?” Spørger Ocelot. Kaz nikker mens han tager den første slurk. Han fortsætter med at betragte Ocelot, der sætter sig i den vakkelvorne spisestol ved vinduet. Der er en ventilator der, gammel og af plastik, der ikke formår andet, end at få den tunge fugtige luft til at cirkulere, men det er bedre end ingenting. Ocelot hiver en lille kniv frem fra bag sit øre, som Kaz ikke havde lagt mærke til gemte sig under hans blonde hår. På det overraskende dekorerede bord ved siden af stolen, er der en lysestage og et kort, hvidt lys ligger ved siden af den. Kaz drikker og iagttager mens Ocelot omhyggeligt skraber bunden af lyset og tester om det passer i stagen. Sætter det i, frembringer en lighter fra sin skjortelomme, og tænder det stumpede lys. Den lille flamme danser i brisen.

”Hvad er klokken?”

”Elleve,” svarer Ocelot. ”Jeg tænkte jeg ville lade dig sove. Vi skal først af sted sent og vi kom først hjem ved daggry i nat.”

Kaz genkaldte – de to, en klub og deres mål. En lusket investor, der posede ud med en smule info til de forkerte personer. Ocelots smukke hænder, hans perfekte, skarpe negle om aftrækkeren på en dæmpet pistol, da de mødte manden i en gyde. Et skud, en kugle. Kaz, høj på kokain, rodede gennem mandens lommer efter hvad som helst brugbart før Ocelot skubbede ham til side og prægede den døde mands ansigt med den samme kniv som han nu brugte på stearinlyset. Kaz kan svagt huske at have trippet fra fod til fod, mens Ocelot skar og brændte deres måls fingerspidser. En nem måde at forsinke identifikationen.

”Tak,” sagde Kaz, Ocelot sender ham et af sine elegante smil og svarer med ”Ræk mig en cigaret.” Kaz sætter den nu tomme kaffekop på gulvet og læner sig frem for at rode gennem sine bukselommer, for fat i en løs én og kaster den til Ocelot; der griber den midt i luften.

”Hvorfor har du ikke dit eget tøj på,” spørger Kaz beklagende, lige idet Ocelot stikker spidsen af smøgen ind i lysets flamme, og tager det første hiv. Sengen knager da han sætter sig på sine knæ ved siden af Kaz og tager forsigtigt om hans kæbe. Kaz åbner let sin mund per refleks, og Ocelot blæser en tynd streg af røg mellem hans læber, ned i hans lunger, før han kysser ham – blødt og vådt og varmt og utrolig, smertefuldt forsigtigt, på en måde, der får Kaz’ hjerte til at brænde. Ocelots læber er glatte, og han er tilsyneladende tilfreds med at hvile sin mund mod Kaz’. En smule spyt hænger fra Kaz’ læber da de skilles, og Ocelot kysser det uskyldigt af hans kind.

”Mit eget tøj er dækket af blod,” mumler Ocelot og tager endnu et hiv. ”Det ligger til blød i vasken.” Flere minder fra aftenen før sniger sig ind på Kaz’ nethinde – ham og Ocelot, der redte sengen mens solen stod op, Ocelot siddende i hans skød, i mens han hældte billig vin ind i hans mund, og slikkede det fra hans læber, Ocelot, klistret og tilfreds; blundende på hans bryst lige inden Kaz gik kold.

”Vil du ha’ morgenmad? Der er en bager lidt længere nede ad gaden.” Ocelot vipper sit hoved svagt til siden og Kaz studerer de svage pletter af sollys på hans høje kindben, mascaraen og eyelineren, der er tværet ud omkring hans trætte øjne, resterne af highlighter og små dråber af tørret blod på han ubarberede kind.

”Lad os blive lidt endnu,” siger Kaz og vikler sin arm om Ocelots talje. Ocelot nynner og læner sin pande mod Kaz’ skulder, og smider sin cigaret på sengetæppet ved siden af den nu glemte avis.

”I orden,” gaber han, ”men ikke for længe. Jeg vil gerne prøve escargot før vi skal videre.”

”Du ved godt det er snegle, ik’?”

Kaz kan mærke Ocelots ansigt vrænges af afsky og kvæler et grin da han siger, ”Gi’ mig en kop kaffe mere før du falder i søvn, vil du ik’?”

Ocelot brokker sig, rejser sig og gør en scene ud af langsomt at hælde en nu kold kop kaffe op i koppen. Han rækker koppen til Kaz, der høfligt ikke siger noget mens Ocelot smider sig ved siden af ham endnu en gang.”

”Du bliver min død, det ved du godt,” hvisker Kaz. Ocelot hælder sit hoved til siden og kigger op på Kaz. Blinker, smiler og leder efter Kaz’ venstre hånd for at kysse hans knoer. Kaz gengælder smilet og rækker ud efter avisen under Ocelot lige i det manden falder i søvn. Ocelots ellers overfladiske åndedrag bliver dybere da udmattelsen overtager. Kaz smiler igen, dumt, lykkeligt, og aer Ocelots hår med sin venstre hånd, leger med det da Ocelot spinder en smule og putter sig ind mod hans håndflade i søvne. Han bytter Ocelots tykke hår ud med avisen og indhenter nyheden om et skamferet lig, der er blevet fundet i en gyde, mens Ocelot hviler sig ved hans side; begge to tilfredse med den fugtige hede i den parisiske sommer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the author jericheaux for letting me translate their incredible fic<3


End file.
